dbaffandomcom-20200222-history
Super Saiyan 5
Goku(First to obtain) |class=Transformation |color= Super Saiyan 5 is a form after Super Saiyan 4. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 4. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in the Super Saiyan 4 form and has experienced very intense anger, sadness, or grieving. Appearance Edit Super Saiyan 5 upgrades the bronze fur of the Super Saiyan 4 to silver fur. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the smooth and flowing hair becomes rigid and spikey,grows to waist-length, and gains a silver color. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point to where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 4. Bio-lightning, like in the Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 forms, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice becomes much deeper. There is a huge personality change, as the Saiyan becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the skin pigment, which takes on a reddish-brown color due to increased blood flow for more power. Requirements for Transformation Edit Obtaining Super Saiyan 5 is no easy task, the following must be adhered: *Certain Level of Super Saiyan 4 Mastery. *Must be able to use Super Saiyan 4 at will. *Must have an extraordinary amount of ki. *Must have an extreme emotional upheaval. ProcedureEdit The procedure sounds easy but its not. To start, one must go to their Super Saiyan 4 state, then, they must charge up every bit of power they have till they achieve their absolute peak and then must quickly release it from their body, which in turn will cause a reaction within the spirit to save its wielder from dying from loss of energy which results in the Super Saiyan 5 state. Usage and power Edit This form was chronologically achieved by Vegeta after witnessing the deaths of his former friends and family. The power of the Super Saiyan 5 skyrockets far beyond the power of Super Saiyan 4. Haifeiru, (another fan made Dragonball AF character) who could easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan 4 level, was easily slaughtered byGoku in his Super Saiyan 5 form. The aura in this form still has the arcs of lightning, as well as becoming pure fire with sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it one of the very most powerful Super Saiyan forms in the fan made history of Dragonball AF, capable of destroying entire galaxies. For example while Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta was almost unable to even phase Haifeiru, as soon as Vegetatransformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became almost the opposite, with Haifeiru being almost unable to hurt Vegetaat all. The users of Super Saiyan 5 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use. Super Saiyan 5 multiplies the power of the Super Saiyan 4 by 5.Also if two super saiyan 4s perfom coitus the outcome is 50% likely to be super saiyan